BCDDP: Breast cancer detection demonstration project follow-up study (1030) This study follows about 60,000 former participants in the Breast Cancer Demonstration Project (BCDDP). Current analyses include: 1) body mass index, hormone replacement therapy and breast cancer risk;2) risk factors for histologic types of breast cancer;3) risk factors according to breast cancer ER/PR status;4) hysterectomy status and all-cause and cause-specific mortality;5) alcohol consumption and breast cancer risk;5) dietary pooling project analyses involving cancers of the breast, colon, ovary, and kidney;and 6) DCEG pooling projects, including NSAIDS and bladder cancer risk. Gastric cancer: Randomized multi-intervention trial to inhibit precancerous gastric lesions in Linqu, Shandong Province (446) We gathered additional follow-up data for seven years following the end of an 8-year trial in rural China to determine whether any of three treatments would affect gastric cancer incidence or specific causes of mortality. The treatments were long-term vitamin (C, E, and selenium) supplementation and garlic supplementation, given from 1995 to 2003, and one time administration of amoxicillin/omeprazole given in 1995. Analyses of these data are underway. Inflammatory breast cancer (IBC) pilot study and case-control study (314) This case-control study will include approximately 400 IBC cases accrued over a two-year period at 4 centers in North Africa (1 center in Tunisia plus several private clinics, 2 in Egypt, and 2 in Morocco). Two control groups will be included: 1) 400 non-IBC breast cancer cases and;2) 400 visitor controls (excluding first-degree relatives) to randomly selected female inpatients (excluding those with breast, ovarian, endometrial, and nasopharyngeal cancer) in the study hospitals. The study will involve the administration of a questionnaire, anthropometric measurements, saliva collection, digital photographs of the breasts of IBC cases, and the collection of paraffin-embedded tumor tissue for IBC cases and non-IBC breast cancer controls at selected centers. The study will be conducted as a consortium with the University of Michigan, with forms development and translation coordinated at the National Cancer Institute-USA. The NCI-DCEG is responsible for developing study procedures at the study centers in Egypt, Tunisia, and Morocco. Data collection began in March 2009 in Egypt and August 2009 in Tunisia. IRB approval in Morocco is expected in